Great risks lead to great rewards
by Brannan10
Summary: Following their kiss under the mistletoe Brennan begins to wonder what if? Should she go for it? Does she have the courage? Can they conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan had had a hard life. She had learned

at the tender age of fifteen that it was best to stay detached. Dr.

Brennan protected her heart at all costs. This technique had worked

well for her. She never would have survived her time in the foster

system or her captivity in El Salvador if it had not been for her

ability to remain detached. It helped her to keep fighting. However,

she was beginning to wonder if she was right to protect herself the

way she did. As she thought this she was watching Booth walking

toward the exit door having just dropped a file off for her. Since

their kiss under the mistletoe she had been thinking more and more

about risking it all.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

8:30 pm

Booth was sitting in his living room watching TV when he was surprised by a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he walked slowly to the door his ranger instincts kicking in. He looked though the peephole. Booth smiled at the surprise waiting for him on the other side as he opened the door.

"What's up, Bones?" He couldn't help laughing as he watched her eyes shoot up before she seemed to realize what he meant.

She held up the brown paper bag he hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Christmas was two days ago Bones."

"I know, but we never celebrated." She smiled as she walked through the door he was holding open for her.

"You hate Christmas." Booth stated with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I don't hate Christmas. I simply do not believe in Christ and have seen no reason in the past to celebrate a holiday that has no significant meaning to me." A slight smile graced her lips that captivated Booth. "However, this has been the best Christmas I have had in fifteen years. It seemed wrong not to end it with you." Temperance couldn't quite meet his eyes after making her revelation. It may seem small to someone listening in but both occupants of the room knew what it had taken for her to admit that fact.

Booth couldn't stop himself. He felt his arm reach out. He gently tilted her face up so she was looking him in his eyes. "I'm glad you came." He stated simply.

Both seemed to come back to their senses at the same time.

"So, drink?" Bones asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Sure." Booth said watching as she walked straight to the appropriate cabinet. It's not like this was the first time she had been in his kitchen.

Bones put ice in both glasses and took the bottle of vodka out of the bag trying to keep the rest of the contents concealed.

Booth walked up behind her, quickly downed the glass she had already poured and handed it back for a refill with a smile.

"So, what's on your mind?" Booth was still curious about what had brought her to his house. He wasn't completely buying her Christmas excuse.

Temperance took a long sip from her glass trying to summon her nerve.

"I want to talk about our kiss." She blurted out.

Booth nearly chocked on the vodka. He began coughing trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. I've made you uncomfortable."

Booth looked at her through watery eyes. She was still beautiful.

"That was three days ago Bones. I figured we just weren't going to mention it. You know. It was no big deal. Just paying a sneaky blackmailer. Right?" Booth said searching her eyes half hoping and half dreading the answer that was coming.

She just looked back into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Booth before asking the question they were both wondering.

"Was it nothing?"

By now Booth was finishing his second glass and Bones was refilling hers. By mutual agreement they headed toward the couch; Bones made sure to take the bag with her. This act did not go unnoticed by Booth.

"What's in the bag?" Booth asked as they set side by side on the couch.

"Oh…it's…uh…something I brought. We'll talk about it later." Bones couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

Booth was very curious by her actions. He just couldn't stop himself. He reached around her and snatched the bag away before she realized what he was doing.

"No!! Don't Booth." Bones didn't drink often so she was already feeling the liquor she had ingested.

"Aww…come on. What is it? You were planning on showing me eventually, right?" Booth reasoned.

"Yes."

"So the logically there is no reason why I shouldn't look now. Right?" Booth continued arguing with his charm smile at full wattage.

"Well, I guess not." Temperance found herself relenting.

"Great." Booth smiled victoriously as he opened the bag and peeked inside. He couldn't believe his eyes. Temperance watched the look of shock fade to understanding as he pulled out the contents of the bag. In his hand was mistletoe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones?" Booth didn't know quit what to say. The vodka was already messing with his perception and he didn't want to read his own desires into her actions. 'But what else could she mean.'

Temperance was blushing but she managed to speak her mind (as always).

"It's an experiment." She stated simply.

"An experiment?" Booth knew he was repeating her but he could not seem to stop himself.

"Yes. An experiment. I need to know if that kiss was just a one-time reaction to each other due to high levels of stress mixing with chemicals to increase our endorphins or…if it was something more. I can't stop thinking about it and I've decided that this is the best way to get you out of my head. I just need to confirm that it was nothing. Don't you…" "Bones!" Booth interrupted.

Brennan knew she had been rambling, but she felt the overwhelming need to justify herself.

"Temperance." He said softly leaning toward her. "I felt it too. You didn't need to bring this." He set the mistletoe aside and leaned toward her. He gently touched his lips to hers. Temperance felt an explosion of feelings she had never experienced in her life before that moment. Their kiss was quickly spinning out of control as Booth ran one hand behind her back and lodged the other in her hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked before he lost the ability to comprehend what was happening around him.

"Yes." She whispered and that was all Booth needed to hear. He picked her up and walked to his room kicking the door shut behind him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two hours later.

Temperance couldn't believe what she had done. Was she insane? She was risking everything she and Booth had for momentary satisfaction. She glanced over at him. He appeared to be sleeping.

'What if it's not momentary?' She found herself thinking. 'No, this is crazy. I should just leave. Just get up right now and walk out the door.' She had almost gotten up the nerve when Booth leaned over and draped an arm over her.

"Don't leave Temperance. This was too special to treat like that. Don't sneak out."

'How did he know I was thinking that?' she wondered as she gazed at him.

"I know you, Bones." He answered her unvoiced question. "Just please don't run from this. We will talk about it in the morning. Okay?" He searched her face.

"Alright, Booth." Temperance smiled as he hugged her to him and drifted off to sleep. Bones soon followed him into one of the most restful nights of sleep she had had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after.

The following morning Booth woke up alone. His first thought was that it had all been a dream and then a more terrifying thought hit him…she had left. She told him she wouldn't. Feeling hurt and confused Booth hurried out into the living room were he was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Oh, hi." Bones turned to face him with a nervous smile on her face. "I was just about to come get you. Would you like some coffee?" She asked motioning to the pot as she scooped scrambled eggs onto a plate for him.

"You are making me breakfast?" Booth couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's no big deal Booth. Just don't get used to it. It's only eggs." Temperance's smile got slightly bigger as she set the plate on the table. "So, you said you wanted to talk about last night." She looked at him expectantly as she set at the table across from where she had set his plate.

"Now?" Booth sat down not really sure what to expect.

"Yes. Otherwise it is going to be hanging over us forever."

"Alright. I think what happened last night was very special…"

"But?" Bones asked felling dread fill her. Had she made a huge mistake last night?

"No, no but Bones. I want last night to happen again. I don't want us to just ignore how we feel for each other because we are scared it won't work out. I don't think that's fair to either of us."

"But what if it doesn't work? Booth you are my best friend. I don't know if I could handle losing you." Bones was trying not to get to emotional. They were just talking. She needed to stay calm.

"Bones, what if it does work? We know we are compatible. We have been with each other nearly every day for three years and I would rather die than hurt you. That is why I never crossed that line before."

"Why now? Why is it okay to cross that line now?" Brennan was desperate for an answer that would make her believe she should risk her heart.

"Because, it will work. I don't just want you half way. I don't want us to just be sex. I want you all the time. I miss you when we don't have a case. I have actually gotten where I look forward to cases because it means I will have an excuse to see you. That is why I think we should risk it. Because I love you." Booth couldn't help himself. He had to tell her.

Brennan looked at Booth in complete shock. She had expected them to talk about dating. Trying to see if the sparks were really there or just built up sexual tension from being in such close proximity for so long. She had never expected this talk to end in a declaration of love. She didn't know how to react.

At some point after his declaration Booth had walked around the table. For the life of her Brennan could not remember when. All she knew was that now she set with his face inches from her own.

"You don't have to say anything Bones. I know you need to think about all this. Go make a pro-con list," Booth smiled at her. "Just know. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly, just once and then stood and walked back to his side of the table.

"I have to get to the lab." Bones jumped up and practically shot out of the apartment. She had a lot of thinking to do


	4. Chapter 4

Booth walked into the lab of the Jeffersonian intent on taking Bones to lunch. He could not seem to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. If he were truly honest with himself he had never been this happy before. He finally made it to her office only to find the lights out. He shrugged thinking of her bending over a lab table on the platform.

He walked right over to the platform swiping his card and hurrying up the stairs.

"Hey, Booth." Angela said. She had been keeping Hodgins company while he worked on his latest experiment.

"Hey, Ange. You seen Bones?" Booth asked glancing around the platform not seeing her beautiful figure anywhere.

"She went to lunch. She said she had to do something. She seemed pretty distracted this morning. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Angela was looking at him with those all to seeing eyes of hers.

"No." Booth answered quickly." No, of course not. I just…I just thought that we would get lunch or something…but since she's not her…" Booth looked really confused. Angela was drinking in every expression trying to make since of what was going on between her best friend and Booth.

"Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No! I mean no. It's fine I will just talk to her later. Yea, later. Bye guys." Booth turned without another word and walked out.

Angela and Hodgins were looking at each other trying to make since out of what had just happened. Then a knowing smile graced Angela's face.

"Do you think?" Hodgins asked reading the expression on his loves face.

"I do. I sure hope I'm right." Angela smiled slightly preparing to grill Brennan when she got back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'Maybe she's avoiding me. I did kinda drop the whole love thing in out of the blue.' Booth had never felt this vulnerable in his life. His happiness was completely dependent on what was going through a certain emotionally scared anthropologists head. 'Please don't run, Bones. Please.' With that last thought he drove back to his office and buried himself in the paperwork he had been putting off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sweetie," Angela started walking into Brennan's office. "what is up with you and a certain FBI agent?"

"What do you mean?" Brennan didn't see how Angela could have found out.

"Well, we had a very nervous looking Booth stop by to pick you up for lunch. He seemed surprised you weren't here. By the way, I didn't just tell you he was here." Angela was searching her best friends face for a clue that would answer at least some of the million questions buzzing around in her head.

"Yes you did. You just told me he came by." Brennan looked confused.

"I know, but I wasn't supposed to tell you. So, if he asks I didn't tell you he was by, ok?"

"Alright. I didn't know he was going to come by." Brennan felt awful that he had come by for nothing.

"So, what is going on with you?" Angela was expecting her to tell her 'nothing' as always. If she heard them use the word partners again she thought she might scream, but much to her surprise she heard Brennan say…

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Angela couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"Will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course. You know you can trust me."

"He told me he loved me." Brennan had a scared little smile on her face as she actually uttered the words out loud for the first time.

"OH MY GOD!! When?"

"This morning."

"What did you say back? Wait when did you see him this morning?" Angela didn't need to hear the answer to figure that one out. "You spent the night with him?"

Brennan couldn't bring herself to lie to her best friend so instead she managed a slight nod. At this point Angela would have emitted a squeal that would have brought the whole lab into the office if Brennan's hand had not been clamped over her mouth.

"Well, Sweetie, what did you say back?" Angela asked as soon as she got herself under control.

"Nothing." Brennan seemed to find the floor of her office very fascinating because she was staring right at it while talking to Angela.

"What do you mean you said nothing? Sweetie, you have to tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel."

"Yes, you do. You just have to let yourself admit it. He loves you. Don't throw that away." With that Angela gave her friend a hug and left intent on keeping what to her was a very big secret.


	5. Chapter 5

5:02 pm

Booth had spent the last half hour talking himself out of calling her for fear of pushing her even farther away. He jumped when his cell phone starting vibrating across the desk. Looking at the display he knew he had made the right choice.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey are you still at your office?"

"Yea, I was just getting ready to leave. Where are you?"

"I'm home. I left a little early. Would you like to come over here for dinner?" Booth could hear a touch of nervousness in her voice he found very endearing. Imagine his Bones afraid of something.

"You want me to come to your place? We could go out if you want."

"No. I am making you dinner. You just come on over and we will have dinner together."

"When do you want me there?" He was ready to run out the door right that moment.

"When are you leaving work?" She countered.

"Now." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, than I guess I will see you in about ten or fifteen minutes."

"Sounds great. See you then." He gabbed his keys and walked out with a smile on his face. 'She didn't run.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Booth had to force himself to walk at a normal pace up the stairs to her apartment. He was dying to see her, but he was still a little curious about where she had been at lunch. Usually he had to forcibly drag her away from her office to eat, but today she had gone out for lunch and had left early. He knocked on the door still puzzling over her actions of the day.

"Hey." Brennan answered the door without checking the peephole first.

"Bones, you didn't look out first." Booth immediately began lecturing her.

"I knew it was you." Bones smiled at him, helping him remove his coat and hanging it up in the closet.

"Oh, so you are superman now?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Come on, Bones. X-ray vision. You have got to get a TV."

"Aren't you even going to kiss me?" Brennan asked smiling at how easily they could fall into an argument.

Booth looked at her in surprise and obvious pleasure as he leaned over and kissed her. "So, how was your day?" Booth asked her after the few seconds it always seemed to take to clear his head after kissing her.

"It was great. I made that macaroni and cheese you like so much. And about that TV…" Brennan led the way into the living room where she had a brand new HD flat screen handing on the wall with a new DVD player and a variety of DVD's sitting on the shelf to the side.

"Wow! When did you get this Bones?" Booth couldn't believe she had finally gotten a TV.

"Today." Brennan said simply with a slight shrug.

"Why did you buy all this Bones?" Booth looked at her curiously.

"Because I'm not going anywhere either." Temperance looked him in his eyes as they both remembered their talk from this morning. "This way you can teach me some of those popular phrases everyone seems to understand." Brennan was starting to look a little nervous wondering if what she had done was completely ridiculous.

Booth smiled as he pulled her to him and thoroughly kissed her. It may have not been a declaration of love, but Bones had gone out and bought all this stuff thinking about him. He walked over and began sorting through the movies he was not surprised to see a variety of old movies. He smiled remembering their time in Vegas. He could still see her pulling two grand out of her dress.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, but the guy at the store highly recommended these." Brennan was holding up The Godfather box set.

"Bones, don't tell me you have never seen The Godfather."

Brennan just gave him a look that spoke volumes about her cinematic knowledge.

"Bones, you have been deprived." He gave her a big smile as he popped the movie in the dvd player and pulled her down onto the couch next to him.

"What about dinner?"

"Lets just eat it in here." Booth kissed her and they set out to enjoy their first real date.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

July 2008

Time seemed to fly by for the two lovebirds. They fought crime during the day (and sometimes at night) and spent their nights (and some days) in bed together. It hadn't been the least bit uncomfortable making the change from partners to something more. Their work together had never been better and they both seemed to be on cloud nine at all times.

They spent Saturday's at the park or the museum with Parker and Brennan was quickly becoming very attached to the young Booth. They would go on double dates with Angela and Hodgins and get lunch at Wong Foos. Life was perfect. So, of course, something had to go wrong.

Brennan had beat Booth home on one particular July afternoon. They were not working a case at the moment so she had been spending her time working on some of the remains that were still in Limbo, but today she had identified the remains very quickly as one Officer Donald Rigby of the 38th division from Indiana. With the remains cataloged and put in a casket to await burial Brennan had decided to go home early.

She walked in the door at 4:06 (she knew because she glanced on the clock right inside the door) and as she walked in she could not shack the feeling that something was not quite right. She picked up the bat she kept by the door and walked into the living room. Upon seeing who was in sitting on the couch she dropped the bat and thought she might just pass out.

He stood up, looking very nervous, and said, "I never gave your key back" as he held it up to prove to her that he had it.

"What are you doing here Sully?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sully looked slightly surprised. While he hadn't expected her to throw her arms around him he had expected a slightly warmer greeting.

"I'm back. That cruise was a bad idea. I never should have left without you. Are you saying you never missed me?" Sully was searching her eyes for the welcome he so desperately wanted, but it just wasn't there. He looked harder.

"Yes, Sully, I missed you; for a few days. I missed the relaxed feel my life had taken; the slight feeling of normalcy. I missed being comfortable with Booth, but I didn't miss anything very personal. You were gone. Just like everyone else. Now it has been over a year. I have a new, wonderful life. So, I repeat what…are…you…doing…here?" Brennan was quickly getting annoyed with this intrusion on her happy life.

"I love you, Tempe. I missed you…and what did my leaving have to do with Booth?" Suspicion written all across his face. Not that he had a right to be jealous.

"Don't call me Tempe. You don't have the right to call me that. Your leaving just cause some issues between us, but we got passed it. Now you need to leave."

"No. I am not leaving until we talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Brennan could feel herself getting worked up, but she did not care. "You left! You weren't here when my father was sent to prison or my brother or when Booth was captured and tortured! You weren't here! Booth was!" She stopped trying to calm herself down.

"What do you mean 'Booth was'?" Sully looked very suspicious.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Unbeknownst to them Booth had just walked up outside. Upon hearing Bones yelling he had drawn his gun unsure of who was upsetting Brennan so much.

He unlocked the door and threw it open, gun trained on the intruder.

"Sully!" Booth nearly dropped the gun. He quickly lowered it trying to work out in his mind exactly what was taking place.

"Booth! What are you doing letting yourself in without knocking?"

"You have no right to ask that Sully." Brennan soundly informed him.

"Well, why aren't you asking what he is doing here?"

"Well obviously he was coming home from work and heard someone inside with me so fearing for my safety he pulled his gun and came in."

What do you mean coming home?" Sully asked every word a little louder than the last.

Booth had walked over to stand next to Brennan. Their body language said it all.

"How long?" Sully asked between his teeth.

"That is none of your business Sully." Brennan stated.

"Hey, Sully, now that you know that she is taken I think you should just leave." Booth stated moving to open the door for him.

"I thought you didn't want her Booth."

"Well, I do now. So leave."

"Brennan, he doesn't really love you." Sully made a last desperate attempt to get the woman he 'loved'. "Not like I do. Just tell him to leave and you and I can talk." He gave her a nervous smile.

"Get out Sully!" Booth was still holding the door.

"I wasn't talking to you Booth!"

"Leave Sully." Brennan repeated.

"You don't mean that." Sully looked devastated.

"Yes, I do."

"You are going to be sorry." Sully informed them as he stormed out of the house a plan already forming in his mind.

Booth closed the door behind Sully and hugged his Bones. He loved her so much right now, but a part of him was worried about what Sully had meant.

Bones must have been thinking the same thing because she said, "He wouldn't really do anything. Would he?"

"I don't know, Tempe, but we know all to well the things people are capable of." Booth could not help being slightly worried.

"Sully isn't like that. He was just mad. Everything is going to be fine." Bones sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Lets not worry about it now. Lets just watch some TV and go to bed. You can watch the discovery channel." Booth lightly coaxed kissing her on the neck.

Temperance smiled at him feeling her worry melt away as they walked into the living room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Half an hour later the couple had blocked out the unpleasant occurrence. Across town in a little apartment Sully was just finishing up his plans for his latest project: 'Ruin the Booth/Brennan relationship.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Next Day

Brennan knocked on the door of Booth's office as she let herself in. Booth smiled and waved her in as he quickly finished the call he was on. Brennan smiled back as she closed the door behind her and moved to deposit herself in the chair across from him.

"Okay. Thanks, Heart. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned his attention to the beautiful woman across from him.

"I thought you might want to grab lunch."

"Sure. Lets go."

"What was that on the phone?"

"I'll tell you about it at lunch."

Brennan had just been making conversation, but upon hearing that answer she found herself a little nervous as she tried to place the name Heart. She thought he might be an agent, but she wasn't sure.

"Everything alright, Booth?"

"Yea," he didn't look like everything was fine. "Lets just go."

Booth grabbed his coat and opened the door for Brennan placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her out the door.

They barely noticed the curious glances they received from everyone as they made their way out of the building. There were plenty of rumors floating around about these two (more over the last six months) but they were always extremely professional while in the FBI building.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At the diner they placed their orders without the aid of menu's and then Brennan turned to Booth expectantly.

"Okay, Booth. We're at lunch."

"So we are." Booth simply smiled at her.

"Oh, come on. You said you would tell me."

"Alright, alright," Booth held up his hands in surrender. " That was Agent Heart on the phone."

"Okay?"

"I was trying to find out what Sully has been doing lately. You know, like when he got in town and things like that."

"I thought we decided that his threat didn't mean anything." Brennan looked confused. "He was just angry. Right?"

"Yea, probably." Booth looked a little uncomfortable.

"What do you mean 'probably'."

"Well…I had Heart sort of ask around about Sully. It turns out he keep a picture of you in his boat and whenever anyone would ask about you he would tell them that you were his girlfriend and that you were just waiting for him to come back. He gave everyone the impression that you were pining for him and that he would be welcomed back with open arms."

"WHAT!!! That is insane. I don't believe he would actually say those things. Are these witnesses reliable or are they a bunch of drunken college kids who took a boat trip on Spring Break?"

"Well, they're not all college kids." Booth replied meekly.

"That's what I thought. Until we have reason to think otherwise he was just mad and lashing out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

3:00

The ringing of the phone made him look up from his paperwork he had been working on for hours. With a quick stretch he reached for the phone.

"Cullen." He said relieved for the distraction.

"Cullen this is Tim Sullivan. I need to request a meeting with you to discuss one of your agents."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cullen meet Sully at 9:30 the next morning. Sully had refused to come into the office so they had agreed to meet at a coffee shop two blocks from the FBI building.

Shacking hands with a smile Cullen welcomed Sully back before taking the seat across from him and asking the obvious, "What is this about and why couldn't you come into my office?"

Sully sighed, "Alright, Cullen. Here it goes. Are you aware of the relationship between Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Cullen looked at him for a moment before he asked the question he had never intended to ask for fear of the answer.

"What relationship?" He was holding his breath waiting for the dreaded answer.

"It seems they have developed a romantic relationship."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cullen hated having this conversation. Previously he had been maintaining a 'don't ask, don't tell' police with this particular partnership.

"Because I believe that this relationship is a liability."

"They have the single highest success rate in the entire bureau." Cullen said. Defending the power team. Half the rookies in the bureau looked that those two like they were superheroes.

"Cullen, when they are together their focus is not 100. When they are in a dangerous situation who do you think they are going to try and protect? The victim or each other?"

Cullen hated that that made since. He did not want to admit Sully might be right. While there were policies about this sort of thing Dr. Brennan was not technically FBI.

Sully could see that he was swaying Cullen's way of thinking. He had to fight to keep the victorious smile off his face.

"I think you should go in the field with them for one case to observe them together. Then you can decide if they should stay together or not."

Cullen thought that was actually a good idea, but he was hesitant to admit that to Sully so he simply nodded and said, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Sir, could you do me a favor?"

Cullen looked at him expectantly.

"Can you keep this conversation between us? Booth is a good friend of mine. I don't want him to hate me. I was just thinking about what is best overall." Sully did a wonderful job looking nervous as he asked.

"No problem, Sully." Cullen gave him an understanding look. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you, sir."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth." Booth said answering his phone on the second ring. He was sitting in the dinner with Brennan.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir. I will be right there." He hung up looking slightly confused and waved to the waitress to bring their check.

"What's wrong?" Brennan looked at him a little worried.

"That was Cullen. He wants to see me in his office immediately."

"Alright, I'm sure he just has a few follow up questions about our last case."

"No, all the information has already been given to the prosecutor there is nothing left to do and considering he confessed I will not even have to testify."

"Well, there's no use worrying. Just go see him and I will see you this evening. Call me if it is something important. He smiled at her. "I love you." He stood and kissed her.

"I love you, too." She smiled contentedly as she watched him leave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come in." Booth heard muffled through the door. He opened the door and made his way toward the chair that Cullen was indicating. He sat and waited for Cullen to begin.

"Agent Booth is it true that you have began a romantic relationship with Dr. Brennan." Cullen thought it was best to just dive in and gage the reaction he got.

Booth sat in shock for a moment. 'How had he found out?' He had spent everyday for the first few months expecting Cullen to discover that he was spending every night with his partner, but he never had (until now). 'Might as well be honest'

"Yes, sir."

"Even though you know our policy?"

"Dr. Brennan is not FBI, sir." Booth had had six months to ready his arguments.

"No, but you _are_ partners, are you not?" Cullen was frustrated he had to reprimand his best agent.

"Yes, sir, we are." Booth thought it was best to stay very polite through out this conversation.

"Booth, can you stay focused on your responsibilities while you are working with her?"

"Of course I can, sir. Dr. Brennan and I are always extremely professional." Booth was shocked Cullen could even imply that they weren't.

"That is not what I mean. There is a question that has been bugging me ever since I found out about you two. Would you protect Dr. Brennan before a victim?"

Booth couldn't breath. How could he answer this honestly and still maintain his partnership with Bones. He couldn't actually be considering breaking them up.

"I would die for Bones." That was the only answer he could think of.

Cullen had been watching him closely throughout the interview. "I have made a decision."

Booth looked surprised that Cullen didn't need more time to think about this. He couldn't quite decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I am going to be accompanying you on your next case. I will observe how you work together and then I will make a decision. You are dismissed."

Booth just sat there a moment before he realized that Cullen had told him to leave.

"Yes, sir. Goodbye." And he walked out making a beeline for his car intent on seeing Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes and three traffic violations later Booth found himself walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian Institute looking for his voice of reason. He didn't see her on the platform so he walked to her office.

He walked in, not bothering to knock.

Brennan, noticing something moving out of the corner of her eye, looked up. "Booth! What are you doing her?" Seeing the look on his face she immediately began to worry. "What? What happened? What did he say?"

"He knows about us, Bones."

Bones had a thoughtful look on her face. "How did he find out?" She finally asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say, but it was only a matter of time anyway. Right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Alright, well what is he doing about it?" Brennan began to look worried. "He's not splitting us up is he?"

"Not yet. He wants to go in the field with us on our next case. He says he wants to see us working together."

"Well, that is perfect!" Brennan began to look upbeat.

"Why is that good?"

"Because. He will see how professionally we work together and realize that we are still perfect partners."

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"He asked me who I would protect first you or a victim."

"And you told him the victim, right?"

"I didn't actually answer him. I just said that I would die for you."

"Booth! I do not need someone to die for me! You and your alpha male ways…"

Bones was interrupted by the ringing of Booth's cell phone; she ignored the interruption and continued talking Booth simply wasn't listening.

" Booth." Booth listened to the voice on the other line. "We're on our way."

"…and another thing who says you get to die for me why can't I…"

"Bones!"

"What?"

"We have a case."

"Oh, let me grad my kit. You better call Cullen and make sure he knows."

Booth groaned in dread "Alright." He opened his phone as they started for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the crime scene Cullen pulled up right behind Booth and Brennan. He got out of the passenger side and the car left without him. At the confused looks from Booth and Brennan he informed them he would be riding with them throughout the case. Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance before walking through a line of trees onto the scene. Cullen followed Booth, Dr Brennan and Dr. Addy. 'I really need to think of assigning an agent to Addy now that he's a doctor', he thought as they arrived at the body in the center of a clearing.

This was one part of fieldwork that Cullen did not miss, the smell of a decomposing corpse. He watched in silent amazement as Dr Brennan walked right up to the body without wavering. Booth stepped up behind her ready to take notes.

"The victim is defiantly female. Thirty to thirty-five. Causation. Time of death between ten and twelve days. Hodgins will be able to give us a more accurate time by examining the bugs."

This continued for a short while longer as they worked the scene together. Cullen watched in silent awe at how easily they worked together.

In the end they bagged the body, soil samples, some trash from around the clearing and one rock that had been found next to the body that had what looked to be blood on it.

Booth cranked the car with Bones in the passenger seat Cullen in the back.

"So," Booth started, " I think he was out in that field with someone, they got in a fight, he fell and hit his head on the rock. Whoever he was with probably freaked when he didn't get up and they just left. What do you think, Bones?" He looked at her expectantly.

"That is a very nice story. Now why don't you put away the bedtime stories for now so we can examine real evidence and then determine what happened to the victim."

"Awe, come on Bones. I am composting a scenario. You know that."

"Yes, well your scenario is pure conjecture. I would prefer to wait until all the evidence is in."

"Bones, the rock was covered in blood. Isn't that evidence?" He smiled thinking he had just gotten a point. Cullen sat in the back observing in silent bewilderment. They had obviously forgotten about him, but he decided that was a good thing. He needed to observe how they normally acted.

"Yes, of course it is evidence, but whose blood is it?" Bones argued back.

"The victims, of course."

"Oh, you carry a DNA testing kit around with you now? I don't know how I missed that." Booth was so proud she had learned sarcasm.

This continued the whole car ride. By the time they arrived at the lab they were fighting over how insisting on having every piece of evidence before making a decision leads to failed relationships. However, the second they walked through the doors they were all business. The body had beaten them to the lab so they went right to work.

Later that night they finally decided to call it a quits. The tissue markers had been put on the skull to help with identification and the bug analysis had proven that the victim had been dead for eleven days. They had found evidence of rape and between that and the severity of the defensive wounds the whole team wanted to catch this guy pretty bad.

Cullen said goodnight as Booth dropped him off at his car before heading to Brennan's. He got in his car and headed home feeling pretty good about the partners. They seemed to complement each other perfectly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next day started like any other. They discovered the identity of the victim early. Her name was Marilla Carmichael. She had been missing for two weeks. She was a district attorney. It seemed within an hour of finding the ID they got a call about another body found that matched their MO. So, while they went to investigate Hodgins was to examine particulates found under the victims nails.

Upon arriving they found the same scene they had found the day before. This body was only about eight days old. Female. Thirty to thirty-five. Causation. They found her in a clearing surrounded by trees and a bloody rock sitting next to the body. It seemed they had a potential serial killer on their hands.

The drive back to the lab was tense as Booth, Brennan and Deputy Director Cullen all took in what they had just discovered.

"So," Booth said, attempting to break the silence. "I guess Marilla Carmichael didn't accidentally fall and hit a rock. Did she?" He glanced at Brennan and then looked back to the road.

"I told you to wait for the evidence."

"Yea, but even you could not have seen a second body coming."

"Well, of course not. How could I see the future? That is not logical. However, I did tell you to wait for the facts."

"Oh, right. I forgot you are always right and I am always wrong. And don't you even use the word 'doctorate'."

"I do have a doctorate."

"Oh my god!"

Cullen sat in the back completely at a loss as to how they had got into an argument. They seemed to be constantly bickering.

Once again they reached the Jeffersonian and they were immediately all business.

"What have we got, Hodgins?" Booth asked as they arrived onto the platform.

"Most of the particulates consisted of a new potting soil. Murray's Magical Grow. Whoever Murray is. This brand is supposed to have more vitamins. It was just released last month; only two stores in the area carry it." Hodgins smiled. "There was also some skin sample on top of the potting soil." The team, with the exception of Booth and Cullen, looked very excited.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked wanting to be let in on the excitement.

Brennan smiled. "That means that the skin got there after the dirt. It is most likely the killers."

Hodgins looked up from his microscope. "We have our killers DNA."

"That is good work Hodgins. We'll run it through the DNA database and see if we have a match. If this guy is raping and murdering people there is a good chance he already has a record. Hodgins give us the names of the places that carry that soil so we can go check them out too." Booth walked away flipping open his phone to track down any unsolved cases that matched theirs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two hours later Booth and Brennan were looking at three more files. All causation women in there thirties, all raped and violently murdered, and all very successful. There was one more lawyer, a doctor and a college professor. There was evidence of the other victims being drugged, which explained why there was no DNA. They hadn't fought back It seemed the murder was getting bolder.

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other before getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cullen called.

Booth and Brennan looked at him like the answer was obvious. "To check out the two shops that carries Murray's Magical Grow."

"Oh, right. Good idea." Cullen hurried after them once again amazed at how well they worked together.

On the way to the first shop Booth's phone rang.

"Booth" he listened. "Good work. Thank you." He hung up the phone. "They got a match on the DNA database." He made an illegal U-turn picking up the phone to call for back-up while Bones filliped on the siren.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Collin Pitts. He is a gardener for the city. He mostly works around the courthouse. With all those lawyers and expert witnesses running in and out."

When they pulled up outside Collin's Booth turned to Brennan. "Stay here."

"What?! No! I'm coming with you" Bones went to get out of the car. Cullen was already out waiting on the bickering couple.

"Bones, listen to me! Successful, white woman in her thirties. You are his type. So, you are staying here and waiting for back-up."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine! We don't have time for this. Just stay behind me. And anything goes bad shoot first. Got it?"

Brennan smiled as she pulled out her gun and checked the chamber.

Two stories up Booth kicked in the door and the three barged in calling out "FBI!".

Upon walking in they saw that the fire escape was open. Collin Pitts was gone.

Cullen sighed, 'he might not have gotten away if they hadn't been arguing. They better catch him.' This did not look good for the partners.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eight days, twelve hours and forty-three minutes later

Booth sat next to the hospital bed unable to comprehend just how close he had come to losing her. He was haggard with a week worth of growth on his face and a week of sleep deprivation evident in his eyes, but he had Bones back. As he sat there looking at his unconscious partner he could feel nothing but an unbelievable sense of relief at having her back. The last week had been pure torture of chasing leads that always turned out to be a dead end. Then on Thursday Cullen had done the unthinkable, he had taken Booth off the case. Cullen had said that Booth was to close to this one and he wanted fresh eyes to look at the evidence.

Booth had been furious. He had tried reasoning with his captain and when that didn't work he had tried yelling, but nothing seemed to convince Cullen that Booth was the right person for the job. Cullen had decided that if he got a new agent on the case then Dr. Brennan would be found. While Cullen was relieved that Brennan was back there was one fact that had not gone unnoticed, they never had found her. She had been left for dead on the side of the highway less than twenty-four hours after Booth had been taken off the case. Her captors had literally tossed her out of a moving vehicle. Luckily she had been found quickly and life flighted to the hospital where she had been for the last two days.

Booth was pulled away from his thoughts by the door opening. Angela walked in carrying two cups of coffee. She didn't look any better than Booth; in fact all the squints looked every bit as bad as Booth. They had been working around the clock desperate for the tiniest clue. It had never come.

"Any change?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Not since you left five minutes ago." He couldn't help smiling ever so slightly at her.

Angela smiled back. "At least she's alright physically. Right?"

"Yea, that's right. If she would just wake up we could find out how she has been effected emotionally."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two hours later they got their wish. There was no dramatic eye fluttering, no slowly lifting hand, there was just a sleeping person and then she was awake.

When she woke Booth was flipping channels on the TV and Angela was sleeping on the empty bed in the room. Hodgins and Zack would be showing later to take the mid-afternoon shift. They made sure she was never alone. The nurses had learned the first day not to expect this particular group to abide by the visiting hours.

"Hey, Booth."

Booth nearly dropped the remote. The look on his face was one of pure joy.

"You're awake." Booth said, stating the obvious before calling Angela awake.

"Where am I?" Brennan's voice sounded scratching from lack of use.

"Howard University Hospital." By this time Angela was standing on the opposite side of the bed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi, Ang. You don't look so good." Brennan smiled as she greeted her friend.

Angela laughed as she hugged her friend a little to hard. "Well, you look wonderful. I'm so glad you're awake."

"Angela, can you get the doctor?" Booth asked.

"Oh, right. Yea, I'll go do that." Angela just could not wipe the grin off her face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

One hour later Booth and all the squints (even Cam) were waiting for the doctor to leave so they could go back in and see Brennan. The doctor exited the room and walked up to Booth.

"How is she, doc?"

"She's going to be fine." He smiled at the collective sigh this news brought. "She shouldn't even need much rehab. Those broken ribs are healing nicely. It's lucky they weren't going faster when they tossed her out of that car."

"Yea…lucky." Booth had a tough time thinking of any of the events of the last week as lucky. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but maybe just two at a time." They all looked at each other. It was quickly decided that since Angela and Booth had already seen her Hodgins and Zack could go visit real quick. However, Booth made it very clear they better be very quick of he would come toss them out himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Less than twenty minutes after his threat had been delivered Booth and Angela found themselves once again in the room they had come to know so well.

"Hi." Brennan greeted her friends. "It seems Zack has been doing alright on his own."

"Yea, right." Angela smiled slightly. "He is a wreck. He has been working a lot, but he is not you. The lab just doesn't feel the same."

Brennan smiled at this. "He is good though."

"Yes, he is." Angela smiled at the pride in Brennan's voice.

Booth had already reached her side and took her hand.

"Where's Parker?" Brennan asked looking at Booth.

"Rebecca is bringing him by later." Booth assured her. "How are you feeling?" There was concern all over his face.

"Like I was thrown from a car." She smiled at him.

"The doctor told you that?"

"No, I sort of remember."

"How much do you remember?" This was the moment Booth had feared. Hearing what she had been through over the last week. Maybe it was good that he didn't have the guy at such easy access as behind bars at the local jail.

"Everything." Brennan stated mater-of-factly. "The doctor says I have been unconscious for two days. I remember everything except that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth and Angela exchanged a look. Neither of them was sure they wanted to hear what she would have to tell them.

" I'll have to talk about it eventually, right?"

"Yes, eventually." Booth answered.

"I guess I can at least tell you part of it. I will stop when I can't take it anymore. Alight?"

Angela and Booth both nodded each holding a hand. "Just one thing. No interruptions. If you have any questions you can save them for the end. I want this over as fast as possible. Alright?"

"Okay" Angela

"Alright" Booth

And Brennan began her story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Bye, Ang!" Brennan called after her best friend as she watched the car pulling out of the parking lot. Her car was parked closer to the building, but she had been talking to Angela and it was late anyway so she had decided to walk her to her car. On the way to her car she kept getting this creepy feeling. Almost like someone was watching her. 'That's ridiculous,' Brennan thought, 'you can't feel someone looking at you.'

Brennan had just reached her car when she felt someone grab her. Just as her instincts were kicking in to fight she was overwhelmed by the sickeningly, sweet smell of chloroform.

She woke much later in a damp room with no windows. At first she was very confused and then she remembered the parking lot. Trying to keep from panicking she felt her survivors instincts kick in. She had been taken from the parking lot; someone might have seen something. She just needed to try and figure out where she was and survive until Booth got found her. She had no doubt that he would. He always did.

She noticed that her watch was gone. That was perfect. No way to keep up with how long she was in there.

She began examining her surroundings. Based on the temperature of the stones that made up the wall she deduced that she was underground. Most likely a basement or cellar. As she walked around she discovered a small bathroom and then around the corner a little kitchenette. Upon opening the refrigerator (after checking for explosives) she found a descent supply of food. So apparently the idea wasn't to starve her to death. She closed the refrigerator and continued around the basement. There was a wooden door with a sliding shutter covering a window. The door was, of course, locked. On the wall opposite the door there was a picture of an oak tree with a tire swing that seemed very out of place in her cell. It wasn't until two days later that she discovered the nanny cam in the frame after her first botched escape plan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

TWO DAYS!! She had been in this basement for two days. It had to have been at least that long, even though it felt like an eternity. No contact with anyone. Her kidnapper hadn't been around. She hadn't had to fight off rape or torture; which while a good thing also meant that she hadn't had the opportunity to get out the door. She had assumed the kidnapper was the same person who had killed the lawyers, but why hadn't he touched her? It didn't make since.

She finally made the decision to act. She needed to find a way out of there. All she had was basic kitchen stuff, toilet paper, bath towels, and that was basically it. She finally decided to make a bomb out of the stuff in the kitchen and a toilet paper roll. It should be strong enough to blow a hole in the door and if she stood at the other side of the basement there is no reason she would be hurt. She got the ingredients for a makeshift pipe bomb. She had just finished putting it together and was standing at the door to set it up when the shutter opened and a canister was dropped at her feet. Immediately a thick white gas began pouring from the top. She tried to run away, but the gas worked to quickly. She passed out falling painfully to the floor (at least it would be painful when she woke up later).

She awoke a little later on her cot. She was wearing pajamas, which meant that that monster had dressed her! She could feel her skin crawling at the thought of him touching her. She ran for the shower. She had just turned on the water when a thought occurred to her. How had he known what she was doing? As far as she knew he hadn't been down there since she had been put in the room. Then she realized the obvious answer. There was a camera in here with her. She began searching. There wasn't one in the bathroom thank goodness. Her search ended with the picture on the wall. Right there. She had been passing it a thousand times a day since she had been there and it had never occurred to her to look at it closer. She was very angry that she had been so easily tricked. She decided not to take it down. He would find out just put in a new one. She would just have to be careful what she did in front of the camera.

While she had been looking for the camera she had noticed several things missing from the kitchen. She no longer had anything more combustible than orange juice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Three days later, (at least that's how long she thought it had been) she managed to open the door. She had taken the toilet paper roll apart to get the spring out and managed to make a pick for the lock. She broke the mirror in the bathroom and held a corner of the glass in her hand. With the camera covered and her fingers crossed she opened the door. To her delight she saw a short empty corridor and stairs. She ran (quietly) up the stairs. She felt a surge of delight as she gained the top of the stairs. Three years of partnership with Booth had taught her well. She stopped near the top of the stairs. Prepared to fight for her life. She took the final step and saw her capture. He was wearing all black and had on a ski mask. She stabbed at him managing to slice his arm. Her victory was cut short by a well-placed hit to the back of the head.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She again awoke in the cot she hated so much. Her head was pounding. She figured if she kept getting knocked out like this she was going to have some long-term trauma. She was starting to wonder if Booth would ever find her.

A quick search of the basement revealed a few less items then she had had earlier. Her kidnapper was defiantly learning. Now there was nothing that could be used as a weapon or a possible means of escape. She decided the only way out was to either attack him if he ever came into the room or wait to be rescued. Her wait wasn't long.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A few days later she was out of food. She figured her capture was too afraid to open the door to bring her more. She had run out the day before. She a little weaker than normal now, but she knew that a couple more days of this and that would be it for her. She had taken to staying on the cot. She needed to conserve her energy. As she lay there she heard a scrapping sound. She looked up and saw the window on the door open. A canister fell through. White smoke started blowing out and she fell asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She woke to cold air and then she felt like she was falling. Wait!! She was falling. As this realization came to her she hit the ground. Rolled a few times a passed out. She woke two days later in a hospital bed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"And that's what happened." She ended her story for Booth and Angela. They both looked at each other. Wordlessly they both hugged her. Then told her how much they loved her. They thanked her for telling them what happened and finally Angela left with a kiss on the check and Booth climbed into bed next to his Bones and he held her until the emotionally exhausted scientist fell asleep. Booth was still awake quit a while later. Just holding her. His strong Bones. He loved her so much. He was still reeling over everything she had been through and while his nightmares of the past week were probably much worse than the reality he still could not imagine freedom being stolen from his love. The worst part was thinking of her with no food. He was practically trembling with the hatred he felt toward the person who had done this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day Booth had to go to work. So with a guard at the door and a quick kiss for Bones he left. Two hours later there was a knock at the door.

"Dr Brennan?" It was one of the agents assigned to her.

"Yes, Frank?"

"You have a visitor. He says his name is Sullivan."

Brennan looked up in surprise. "Let him in, please." She didn't know what to think of this unexpected visit.

Sully walked in with a nervous smile on his face. "Hi, tem…I mean Brennan. How are you? That's a stupid question. Sorry, I'm nervous. I wasn't sure you'd see me. I heard what happened on the news. I just had to see you to apologize for what happened at your house that day. I shouldn't have just barged in on you like that and I am sorry for the way I freaked out on you. I was just surprised by the whole Booth thing and I overreacted. Can you forgive me?"

Brennan watched his face closely throughout his speech (which he had obviously practiced) trying to see what Booth would never miss. The subtle changes. Any hitches in his breath. (How did Booth do it!?!) He seemed to be telling the truth.

"It's okay, Sully. I forgive you."

"You do! Oh, thank goodness."

"So, how was Florida?"

He answered enthusiastically. They set there chatting about the last year of their lives for nearly two hours. Then Sully left with a promise to see her soon.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile back at FBI headquarters' Booth was being called into Cullen's office. Booth knocked and was immediately granted permission to enter. Booth entered closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please have a seat." Booth sat across from Cullen

Cullen sighed, templed his hands in front of him and looked Booth in the eye.

"Booth, there's no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. I am reassigning you."

"Excuse me?" Booth wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"I will be reassigning you and putting a different agent with the Jeffersonian."

"No, you can't be serious."

"I assure you I am. You are both distracted when you are together. You nearly lost it when she was taken and don't think it went past my notice that she was returned the day after you were taken off the case."

"Are you saying that the reason she was returned was that I was no longer on the case?"

"I think that is fairly obvious."

"Well, than that helps. Not many people could have known I had been reassigned. That helps us narrow down the suspect list."

"Normally it would, but when were leaving my office you slammed the door so hard the glass broke and you were yelling so much that the whole building knew about it before you hit the parking lot."

That took some of the wind out of Booth's sails. He seemed to deflate right there. "Was I really that loud?"

"Do you want me to play you the security tapes?"

"That won't be necessary." Booth replied with a grimace. "So, who is getting the Jeffersonian?"

"I have one agent who has just returned from extended leave." Booth felt a moment of dread. "He is the only one adequately qualified who is not already assigned somewhere." 'he couldn't mean' Booth thought. "Special Agent Sullivan."

"No!" Booth stated. "He is not right for the position. He practically attacked Bones just two weeks ago and now you want to assign him to her. Absolutely not. If anything he should be one of the suspects in her disappearance.

"That is ridiculous. I talked to Sully about that when I heard and he told me it was all a misunderstanding and I believe him. My mind is made up about this. You will be receiving your new orders tomorrow. Now you are excused."

"But sir, I really think…"

"I said you are excused."

Booth walked out trying to control his temper. He still slammed the door on the way out, but at least the glass didn't break this time.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth raced all the way to the hospital. He just had to see her. He rounded the corner to her hall pleased to see the guards still standing outside her door.

"Hey, Frank. John." He greeted the agents. "How were things?"

"Pretty quit. She had one visit that lasted about two hours, but that's about it."

"Let me guess. Angela." Booth smiled.

"No, Agent Sullivan."

"WHAT! Sully was here."

The guards looked worried. "Yes. Should he not have been?"

Booth was confused. "You said he was in the room for two hours?"

"Yes, sir." They both answered.

"I guess I'll just ask her about it. I'm here now so you two can go home."

"Thank you sir." They leaned in the room to say good-bye to Brennan and then headed down the hall.

Booth walked across the room and kissed Bones before taking the seat next to her bed.

"So, how was your day?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, lets start with your day. We can talk about mine later. I heard Sully was here." Booth searched her face for any signs of Sully bothering her, but there was none. She just smiled.

"Yes, he was here for a long time. That thing at the apartment was just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure about that?" Booth asked. It was clear he was not sure.

"Yes. I am sure. He was just surprised by the turn of events. Which is understandable. Now tell me about your day." She looked at him waiting for tales of deskwork and striking fear into junior agents, but instead she got a shock to her system."

"I got called into Cullen's office today." This was going to be hard to say. He could barely stomach it himself.

"Oh, what did he want?" Brennan asked curiously.

"He wanted to inform me that I am being reassigned."

"What! Why? He can't do that. We're the best team he has. He can't actually mean to split us up. Did you tell him that?" Another thought occurred to Brennan, 'if they weren't working together would Booth tire of her?'

"I know, but he wouldn't listen to me. He has already assigned a new agent to the Jeffersonian."

"Who?"

"Sully." Booth stated simply.

"Sully is assigned to us?" Brennan let out a breath of relief

"Yes."

"Well, that could have been worse. At least I have worked with Sully before. We work well together. What about you?"

Booth was not pleased with her reaction to the news about Sully. "I will be getting my new orders tomorrow."

"Alright, so lets talk about something else."

Booth pulled out the cards from the bedside table and they sat about trying to distract themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finally after three weeks the day that was anticipated by most, but dreaded by one had finally arrived; a certain forensic anthropologist was cleared to return to work.

"Booth, forget it! I'm going." Brennan stated for at least the fourth time that morning.

"Ah, come one Bones. Just one more week." He gave her that begging look.

"That's what you said last week. Forget it. I am going to work today. I am going crazy here. I already finished my book and it's not due for another month and a half. I have read every article in the forensic journal and wrote one myself rebutting what that moron Davidson wrote about stress markers and their help, or lack there of in his opinion, in identifying bodies. I have to get back to the lab."

"But you'll stay in the lab. Right?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Unless I get a case, yes."

"But if you get a case you will only go to the crime scene and then back to the lab. You'll leave the field work to the FBI, right?"

"Booth, you know I won't promise that. If I think it will be helpful for me to be in the field then I will go into the field."

"I don't want you in the field without me."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Alpha Male thinks he needs to protect the weak woman, but forget it."

Booth reached for her pulling her close to him. "I think you are a lot of things Bones, but weak is certainly not one of them. I can't make you stay in the lab, but please be careful. I almost lost you and I don't trust Sully and we still haven't caught the person who took you. I just wish I was going to be with you."

"Sully was your friend Booth. There is no reason you shouldn't trust him. And we never caught the Gravedigger either, but you didn't lock me up. And I want you to be with me too, but that isn't going to happen just now. We just have to convince Cullen to put us back together and until then we will do our jobs."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Later that day Brennan sat across from Angela with her had thrown back ready to ask the question that had been killing her.

"What if he gets bored?" She blurted out of nowhere.

Angela didn't know what to make of this because they had been talking about one of the bodies in limbo.

"Who?"

"Booth." Brennan whispered

"What do you mean, Sweetie? Get bored with what?"

"Me."

"Don't be ridiculous that man is head over heels for you."

"I'm not being ridiculous. Yea, he fell in love with me, but we were together practically all the time, he had a pretty limited selection. What if he sees how much better off he would be without me now that we're not together as much?"

"Sweetie, he loves you. And he is certainly not to good for you so why would you think that?"

"It's just we've never not worked together, Ang. I don't know how to adjust to this."

"Bren, just talk to him. Tell him your fears. He will tell you that you are being ridiculous. He loves you, sweetie."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan spent all day thinking about what Angela had said. She should talk to him. He will be honest with her. He loved her. He said he did and Booth wouldn't lie about that.

That night she got home just after six.

"Booth!" She called walking into the door and dropping her keys on the table and flipping the light on. "Booth, are you here?" She had seen his car in the parking lot. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and was meet with candlelight. On the table sat two candles. About the time her eyes registered this her body registered the presents of it's counterpart. One Agent Seeley Booth who was standing to the right of the table.

"Booth! This is beautiful." Booth walked up to her and handed her a wine glass. If the bottle on the table was anything to go by she was holding a very nice glass of Merlot. "Why did you do all this?"

"I wanted to remind you how much I love you. You mean the world to me and I don't know where I would be without you in my life. No matter what happens in our professional life, our personal life is ours. I love you and that is all that matters."

"Booth," Brennan began to connect the dots, "did you speak to Angela today?"

Booth didn't even try to feign innocence. "There may have been an e-mail or two, but that has nothing to do with what I am saying. It just changed when I said it." Booth reached over and took a box that Brennan hadn't noticed off the table. "I know how you feel about me marriage and so I am not pressuring an answer from you. I want to spend my life with you. I don't care if we are legally married, although I would prefer that. I want to be with you forever and I want you to wear this ring as a symbol of the commitment that we share." Booth noticed the tears in Brennan's eyes as he opened the box. Inside was an exquisite diamond and sapphire ring. "This belonged to my grandmother and hers before that. I had my mother send it to me a month ago. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you. Temperance, I want you to be my wife."

Except for the occasional chocked sob Temperance had remained silent through his speech. Never in her life had Brennan ever had a person say such beautiful things to her. "Seeley, I love you forever. I will wear your ring. My heart has belonged to you for a very long time. I will not agree to marry you right now, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Brennan was smiling…and crying. " I love you." She chocked out.

Booth pulled her close kissing her. There meal momentarily forgotten.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

There lives were different now, but different isn't always bad. Brennan spent less time in the field. Booth was coming up on a promotion. They were in love and really what more could any two people ask for?

THE END

Stay tuned for the sequel"

The Greater the Risk…


End file.
